Pokemon Ranger: Fight Through Oblivion
by Avantavia27
Summary: Sakura and Conner are on a new mission along with our Fiore, Almia and Oblivia friends, when during the mission Sakura is captured and is wounded, losing some of her precious memories. How will our friends help her recover her memories and save the Pokemon world? Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own Sakura, Conner, Crystal and their families (Parents and siblings).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Under a moonless night, a young girl ran in the cover of the trees. She moved swiftly and quickly between the trees and over boulders. A net landed two feet behind her. She jumped when she felt the wind created by the landing net. She looked around and saw the light of a vehicle. __'__Run!__'__ yelled her instinct. She jumped over a giant boulder. A net came flying towards her. She froze in place. The net caught her, making her fall off the boulder. Instinctively, she transformed into an Umbreon with blue rings and grey eyes. Five men came over to her. __"__We finally got her!__"__ said one of them. _

_She let out a low growl. Then, out of nowhere, a strange disc made loops around the girl Umbreon. __'__Huh?__'__ thought the girl. Then, a feeling of relief took her over her and a feeling of strength overtook her body, making the net get off of her. She stood up and growled loudly towards her kidnappers. Three people appeared around the five men. __"__Stop! No movement or you__'__ll get attacked by Pokemon!__"__ said one of the people, it sounded like a girl._

_On cue, a Beedrill, and a Butterfree appeared in the light. A woman appeared with the Pokemon. She was wearing a uniform with red, black and white. Her hair was a midnight black colour and her eyes reflected the bright light of the vehicle. __"__Pokemon Rangers!__"__ yelled a men, trying to run away. _

_The Beedrill attacked and caught the man with a String Shot. __"__I told you not to make any movement!__"__ sighed the woman, walking towards the Umbreon._

_The Umbreon wanted to run away and go back home, to her mom, but a strong feeling kept her from running of like a scared Rattata. The other two people, that also were Pokemon Rangers, tied up the four remaining men. __"__Here, go home!__"__ said softly the woman._

"_We caught the kidnappers, but we still can__'__t find the kidnapped girl! Where do you think she went?__"__ asked another Ranger, getting close to the woman._

_They both went back to the kidnappers. __"__Where is she?__"__ questioned the woman, with a cold voice._

_One of them smirked and laughed. The woman gave him a full blow punch in the face, knocking him out cold. __"__Any want to try?__"__ replied the woman, cracking her knuckles. _

"_S-she__'__s right behind you! She__'__s that Umbreon!__"__ exclaimed the youngest of the men, getting a glare from the others._

"_So you go after Pokemorphs and kids, too!__"__ growled the woman, making the shiny Umbreon cowed down. _

_The woman motioned to the other three Rangers to take the creeps away. She walked over to the Umbreon. __"__Don__'__t worry! You__'__re secret is safe with us and I know some Pokemorphs, like your mother!__"__ said the woman, with a motherly voice, __"__Now, why don__'__t change back and go home! I__'__m sure your mom is worried sick!__"_

_The Umbreon changed back to the young girl. The woman had a beautiful smile on her face. She took the girl__'__s hand. __"__Oh, yes! You__'__re name is Sakura, right?__"__ asked nicely the woman, walking towards the vehicle._

_The girl nodded back. __"__If you need any help, call me!__"__ added the woman, giving a piece of paper to the young Sakura, __"__Oh, and by the way, my name is Olivia! Olivia Oak!__"_

_The woman placed Sakura on the back seat and sat beside her. One of the other two Rangers took the wheel. After 30 minutes, Olivia said, __"__You know, my daughter is like you! She is still too young! Maybe you two could meet!__"_

_Sakura looked at Olivia and answered, __"__I would love to! There aren__'__t many people like me!__"_

_The Ranger driving smiled at their conversation. His smile was soft and full of happiness. Sakura finally fell asleep on Olivia__'__s laps. __"__So, tricked us to tag along, Jirachi?__"__ giggled Olivia._

"_I was worried about her and Arceus wanted me to check on you, too!__"__ replied the driver._

"_He should be checking Crystal and not me!__"__ replied Olivia._

"_Daddy!__"__ mumbled softly Sakura, half asleep._

_The car stopped in a small town. The driver turned around and looked at Sakura, who looked back at him. __"__Yes, honey! Now, go home and sleep!__"__ said Jirachi, petting her head, before Olivia took her out of the car, __"__I__'__ll always watched over you and your mom, from now on! I don__'__t care what the others say!__"_

_He kissed her forehead and Olivia took her away._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up, Sakura! We have to get to the Union and now!" yelled a boy, shaking Sakura's shoulder.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The boy shook her some more and she punched him in the stomach. "I'm awake, Conner!" growled Sakura, looking at him holding his stomach, on the ground.

"You didn't have to punch me, you know!" said Conner, in intense pain.

Sakura got up and changed, in the bathroom. She came back out ten minutes later. Her auburn hair tied up in a ponytail. Curls popped out of her ponytail and flowed down over her shoulder. Conner stared at her. "What are you staring at? I make this hair style every time we go to the Union Headquarters, in Almia! You should be used to it now, with the amount of times we get called there!" said Sakura, making Conner turn his head and blush.

"S-sorry!" whispered Conner, looking down at the floor.

Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the room. They passed Lunick, who was waiting for Solona to get ready. Lunick waved at them and only Conner waved back. They entered the main room of the Ringtown Ranger Base. "Hey, you two! Ready for your Staraptor rid to Almia! It makes almost one whole year that neither of you was called there, for any reason!" exclaimed Spenser, sitting at the front desk.

"Making a private call to Wintown with the public Operator phone, even if you have a private phone in your bureau! Really, Spenser?" snapped Sakura, dropping Conner on the ground.

"Feisty this morning! Did you wake her up again, Conner? I told you to not because she is moody all day!" sighed Spenser, hanging up the phone, after saying a quick bye Elita.

She glared at Spenser. "As a respect for you, I call you Leader, but if you tick me off enough, I'll start calling you Spensy, get it?" said Sakura, in a deep low voice.

Both guys looked at her and cowed behind the desk. _'__Calm down, Sakura! You__'__ll transform if you don__'__t get yourself under control!__'_thought Sakura, clenching her fist. She took in three deep breathes and sighed. "Let's go, Mooner, before Prof. Hastings sends Kate and Keith to get us!" added Sakura, much calmer.

She left the Base, followed quickly by Conner, who took the time to say good bye to Spenser. "You should take those Yoga classes in Fall City! I'm sure you'll get better at calming your anger out bursts!" said Conner, suggestively.

'_Only if he knew!__'_thought Sakura. "I'll think about it! But, I'm not going to pay for something I don't need! I can perfectly calm myself when needed!" replied Sakura, getting a disaproving look from Conner, "I only lost control, once. And that was Aria's fault! She shouldn't have told me I was a stupi, asshole, useless ORPHAN!"

She yelled the last word. Conner looked at her, with a soft, loving glance. "You should have listen to Solona! She did say that Aria ticks everyone off and everything she says is bullshit!" explained Conner, grabbing her hand.

He blushed at his own action. Sakura looked at their hands and started to blush, even more than Conner. _'__I wonder if she__'__ll ever realize that she scares everyone when she__'__s mad! Even mad!__'_thought Conner. Sakura walked on and took her hand out of Conner's grasp. "Only if he knew I could read almost all his thoughts!" whispered Sakura, low enough so Conner couldn't hear.

"Say something?" he asked, catching up with her.

"I was just saying how much I like having you as a partner!" answered Sakura, smiling innocently at him.

'_She__'__s hiding something from me!__'_thought Conner. Sakura flinched at his comment, making him look at her suspiciously. "How about we catch ourselves some Staraptors, before Prof. Hastings sends the whole Ranger Union after us!" laughed Sakura, aiming her capture disc at two Staraptors, that we resting nearby.

"First to complete the capture!" yelled Conner, as the two Staraptors looked at us.

'_Oh great! He__'__s making it harder, with all his yeling!__"_growled Sakura, getting a questioning look from Conner. "Clueless pun!" mumbled Sakura, entering a capture, with Conner.

Once the capture was done, they both climbed their respective Staraptors and were going to fly away, when a really small Umbreon and an Axew came running towards them. "Hey, we almost forgot them!" exclaimed Conner, making Sakura rolling her eyes.

"Dimwit!" yelled Sakura, at him, "If you weren't in such a hurry!"

The tiny Umbreon jumped on the Staraptor, beside Sakura and the Axew, with Conner. "Now, let's see! Two Rangers and two Pokemon! Everyone is here, we can go!" yelled Conner, making his Staraptor fly up into the air.

Sakura followed close behind. She looked back at the Ranger Base. She saw Solona yelling at Lunick. _'__It is a reunion for all Top Rangers around the world!__'_thought Sakura, sighing, _'__And Keith will be there! Urg, can__'__t that dude die in a hole!__'_"Come on, Sakura!" yelled Conner, in front of her, "Race ya to the Union! The last one there has to deal with Keith!"

"GO!" screamed Sakura, taking a head start.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Conner, "Your taking head start!"

Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out, at him. _'__At least she back into a good mood!__'_thought Conner. Sakura laughed, as she read his thought. Even if she hated reunions at the Union Headquarters, she loved the fact she had to fly there. The wind blew her hair back, as the Staraptor sped up. She letted out a cry of joy as the Staraptor descended quickly towards the ocean. The Staraptor flew right above the ocean. "Watch out!" yelled Conner, from above.

Sakura looked to her left and saw a net flying towards her. The Staraptor turned quickly, avoiding the net. Another net came from right behind her. This time, when the Staraptor dodged, it sent Sakura hurling towards the ocean, "SAKURA!" yelled Conner, watching his friend hit the water and disappearing below the waves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Sakura**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

I felt the water crash on my skin. _'__So cold!__'_that was the only thing my mind could register. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a vast world of blue. I heard some muffled voices from above the surface. I wanted to join them, but my body wouldn't move, not even to grab my Aqualung. I left my mind drift away with the ocean currents. I closed my eyes slowly. Before they were completely closed, I saw a shadow dive into the water. The last thing I saw was deep brown eyes. Then, my world went black.

_**Conner**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

"SAKURA!" I yelled, as I watched her disappear in the water. I turned my head to where the net was thrown. I saw seven men wearing a dark blue uniform. They saw me and left. I was sure that one of them smiled, as they flew away. I didn't know what they were riding, but I knew that it wasn't normal. Then, I realized that Sakura hadn't resurfaced yet. I started to panic. I looked around and saw the Staraptor Sakura had caught, earlier. It was circling above the water with Sakura's Partner Pokemon, Akihiko. The Umbreon was looking intensely at the water, probably waiting for Sakura to appear. I made my Starptor fly beside the other one. I was about to dive in, when someone behind me called my name. "Hey, Conner! What are you still doing here?" asked a feminine voice behind me.

I turned around to see our friends from the Ranger Base, Solona and Lunick. "Where's Sakura?" added Lunick, as they flew close by.

Then, I realized that she must be drowning. I completely forgot about the two other Top Rangers and dived into the ocean. I quickly spotted Sakura. Her hair was flowing around her and her eyes were barely open. I swam towards her. I'm sure she saw me, because she completely closed her eyes, as I took her towards the surface. Solona saw me and Sakura, and dived in. She help me support her, while Lunick got the Staraptors to come closer. Akihiko, Akiro, Plusle and Minun all jumped onto one Staraptor. They all watched, as we placed Sakura onto a Staraptor. I climbed on with her. I held her close. I checked her pulse. It was faint, yet present. She was barely breathing. Lunick placed himself to my left and Solona to my right, and with the Partner Pokemon in of us, we all flew as fast as we could towards Almia and the Union. _'__Please be okay!__'_ I thought, as I kept her body close the whole way.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

The four Rangers and their Partner Pokemon arrived above Almia. A strong sense of hope overtook the three Rangers. Conner looked below them. _'__The Ranger Union! Finally!__'_thought Conner, seeing the Almia region for the first time since a years ago. A Latias and a Latios zoomed passed them. The Latias dived down towards the Union. The Latios paused and turned around to look back at the four Staraptors behind him. Then, another Latios, a golden one, zoomed passed them, almost sending Lunick off his Staraptor. They followed them down under the clouds. Then, the two Latios disappeared in the forest. They all landed together. A young girl jumped off the Latias and thanked it. She flew away at full speed. She turned to greet her friends, when she saw Sakura, unconscious, in Conner's arms. "W-what happened?" asked the girl.

She raised her right hand, pointing at Sakura. A styler was wrapped around her wrist. She quickly ran towards them, pushing her red goggles off her eyes. Solona stopped her, as Lunick and Conner ran inside the Union. "I don't know what happened, Summer! I think she was shot out of the sky!" said Solona, hugging the girl.

The girl, Summer, was shivering in Solona's arms. "It happened to Ben, too! But we were able to get away!" whimpered Summer.

"Talking about him, where is he?" asked Solona, trying to get her friend's mind on something else.

"He was on Latios!" answered Summer, looking up at Solona and pushing her away.

"On which Latios?" exclaimed Solona, walking with Summer towards the Union.

Summer looked at her with a questioned look. "Never mind!" added Solona, rolling her eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, a boy, wearing the same goggles, styler and uniform as Summer, appeared, scaring the two girls. "Boo!" yelled the boy, grabbing Summer's shoulders.

Summer turned around and slapped him on the cheek. Solona stood there, surprised. "What was that for?" asked the boy, stunned.

Summer stared at him, with wide eyes. "Sorry!" said Summer, glaring at him, "But you deserved it, Ben!"

He stuck out his tongue at her and she did the same. Solona coughed and added, "How about we go see how Sakura is?"

Ben and Summer turned to look at her. Solona and the two Oblivian Rangers walked in the Ranger Union. Latios and tow other Pokemon were watching the scene. Latios and one of them flew away. The third Pokemon stayed longer than flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Kate**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

I walked down the stairs with Kellyn, Keith, Rhythmi, Lucas and Vipera. I watched them walk ahead of me. Kellyn and Keith were arguing about something. Rhythmi, Lucas and Vipera were talking about the fact that all the Top Rangers from around the world would be at the Union. It was a pretty great event since it is held only every five or six years. I walked quickly to pass them all. Then, I saw Summer run up the stairs. She bumped into me. "Woah, Summer! Calm down!" I said, grabbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"It's Sakura! She was shot out of the sky! Solona didn't explain me, but she told me to tell Chairperson Erma and Prof. Hastings!" yelled Summer, unable to control her voice.

Vipera came up behind me and exclaimed, "In what kind of trouble did she get herself into, again?"

Summer looked at her with sad eyes. "What shot her out of the sky?" I asked, almost knowing the answer.

"A net! I think that was what Conner said!" answered Summer, swinging her arms around, "But that's not the point! She's unconscious from landing in the ocean and still hasn't woken up!"

Vipera froze. Lucas poked her arm and she yelled, "I got to see her!"

I heard pain in her voice. I looked over to Keith and Kellyn, and they nodded. Keith grabbed Rhythmi and Kellyn, Lucas, and they pulled them towards the stairs. I shook Summer, calming her instantly. "Look! You go on and I'll go see Conner, Solona and Lunick! Don't worry, we'll find out what happened!" I told her.

She nodded and ran up the next flight of stairs where they others had disappeared to. I walked down the stairs and went to the infirmary. I knew, by heart, where it was. I don't know how many times I've been there, along with Keith, Kellyn and Crystal. _'__Talking about Crystal, I wonder where she went? I Haven__'__t seen her, not even at the morning briefing! I hope she didn__'__t get into any trouble!__'_I thought, almost running into Solona. "Oh, hi Solona!" I said, a little startled.

"You're going to see Sakura? She isn't awake yet!" replied Solona, smiling at me, "But she'll be fine! The doctors said that she'll be okay!"

"I'll send Conner up, after I get some details!" I replied, walking pass her, "And I think Vipera needs to go back to work!"

Solona nodded and walked away. I entered the infirmary wing. I froze at the smell. I hated that place and that small. It always made me gag. "No, Conner! I'm staying here! Lucas and Rhythmi can take care of things!" yelled someone, sounding like Vipera/

"You got a job! You have to go back to the Operation Room!" replied someone, sounding like Conner.

I walked around the corner and saw Conner and Vipera arguing. I saw Ben and Lunick, desperately trying to calm them. "I agree with Conner, on this one! An Operator is better at their job, than doing nothing in an infirmary!" I said, making them jump.

"Kate! I can't she's my best friend! We haven't seen since last years! And no she unconscious!" yelled Vipera, "I not leaving her side!"

"OPERA!" I screamed.

"But…" she started.

"Get back up there now, Opera! I'm not saying this again! I know she's your friend, but it doesn't mean you have to neglect your job as Operator, at the Union!" I growled, "Rhythmi and Lucas are great Operators, but they can't do everything on their own!"

Lunick and Ben backed away. Vipera, looked down at the ground. She knew I only used her nickname when I was mad and serious. By Arceus, I use people's nicknames only when I'm mad. My dad has too much on me. I saw some tears fall on her cheeks. She ran right pass me, not even turning back. "You know, Kate, you didn't have to be so harsh!" said Conner.

"Why don't you explain to me what happened?" I asked, seeing the same curiosity and worry in their eyes.

"I don't really know what happened! Sakura flew above the ocean and a net came towards her! She dodged it. But a second one came from behind her!" he explained, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself, "She dodged that one too, but slipped off the Staraptor and fell in the water! I saw the people that shot the nets, from afar! I didn't see them!"

"Thanks, Conner! You better go! Explain that to the others and please send my brother down here! I absolutely need to take to him about something!" I responded, nodded towards the door.

He sighed and left the room. Once he left, Ben asked, "Do you think it's them, again?"

"Probably! Then, that would mean that none of us is safe! You , me, Kellyn, Lunick and Sakura are in a bad position!" I sighed, as I rubbed my head, "If our parents ever learn about this, we'll probably have to go into hiding! That includes from the Union, too!"

"Don't forget about the others! How many are their, anyways?" asked Lunick, sitting down, "I really hope it isn't them! I don't want to hide! And you both know where he's going to hide me!"

"Don't worry! They can't make us hide, but you know that Arceus will make us!" said Ben, banging his head on the wall.

"Well, I don't think any of you will have a choice! We already know and you're all doomed into hiding!" said someone, from the doorway.

"Dad!" growled Lunick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Kellyn**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

Conner told me to go see Kate, down at the infirmary. "What the hell does she want?" I mumbled to myself, "I've got better things to do!"

Yeah, I do. Like find, where the hell is my partner, for example. I haven't seen her since yesterday. She didn't show up last night or at this morning's briefing. I sighed and continued down the stairs. Eventually, I arrived at the medical wing. "Dad!" I heard someone growl.

I kept walking towards where the nurses had set Sakura's room. I turned the corner and saw a man, in his forties, standing in the doorway to Sakura's room. The man had silver-like hair, with red and blue streaks. His vest was blue and red, just like his pants. I stopped and studied the man I heard someone say, "Gotta be kidding me! Of all people, you had to show up!"

It sounded like Lunick.

"Hey, kiddo! Why are you standing in the hall like that? Join the family reunion!" exclaimed the man, turning to me.

I rolled my eyes, passed him and entered the room, where I found Kate, Lunick and Ben. I peaked behind my sister and saw Sakura laying on the bed. She was probably still unconscious. I walked over to Kate and stood beside her. My gaze went back to the man at the door. Then, three other men appeared behind him. One of them was tall. He had black hair, with blue streaks in them. He was wearing sunglasses. Another one was the same size as the one that was there before. He had light brown hair, with weird blue patterns in his hair. The last one was shorter than the others. He had blond hair, with light blue and white streaks. I rolled my eyes, along with my sister, when we saw the tall man.

"Hi dad!" sighed Kate, closing her eyes.

I just nodded my head. didn't want to spark up anything, not as long as our dad was there. Lunick just stared at his dad. Ben looked at the ground, unsure what to do. Excepted Lunick, we all had good relationships with our dads, but sometimes we wished they wouldn't interfere so much, with our lives.

"What are you doing here?" growled Lunick, giving me a harsh look.

It is totally my fault. That guy always thought that I was a problem. I'm not the one with the weird father. "Heard that, kiddo!" said the man, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on my partner. _'__I wonder where she is.__'_I thought for a second, then realized that Lunick's father was reading my mind. Damn it.

"So what's up with the sudden visit, dad?" asked Ben, looking at the man with the weird patterned hair, "I thought you said we weren't seeing each other, for a while! What's with the sudden change?"

The short man moved forward towards Sakura. I watched him, curiously. "We aren't allowed to do a surprise visit to our children?" said me and Kate's dad.

I rolled my eyes at his statement. He never visits us, never. Unless, Arceus makes him or we ask for him to come. This must be serious business for him to come.

"Who's that?" asked Kate nicely, giving them her angelic smile, pointing at the short man, who was standing beside Sakura.

"That's her dad, my beauty! He was a little too shy to come alone, so I tagged along!" said our dad, smiling at Kate.

I smiled. Kate has always been able to get on dad's soft side, just like mom could. Dad likes her a little more than me, but I don't mind. I never really liked dad, but I don't mind having him as my dad, either. Then, Lunick's dad walked forward and stopped right in front of Lunick.

"And you're coming with me!" said his dad.

Lunick tried to object, but his dad added, "No discussions!"

Lunick growled lowly and followed him out of the room. Lunick's dad took the left and Lunick took the right.

"Where are you going, son?" said the man, getting all of us to look at them.

"I have to tell Chairperson Erma that I'll be leaving, for I don't know how much time, and maybe tell my partner!" exclaimed Lunick, getting his father to grumble some sort of cursing.

"Go ahead! I'll be waiting outside! And no funny business, like last time!" responded his dad, walking away.

"No promises, dad!" replied Lunick, going away.

"Are they finally gone?" asked Kate, looking at me.

"Think so!" I answered, giving her a smile.

She turned over to Ben's dad, with a curious look. Ben was talking to him, in a low voice, which I couldn't hear. His dad seemed a little on edge. He kept looking out the window and at the door, as if a monster was going to appear, any moment.

_**Ben**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

After Lunick's dad left, I relaxed. Never liked the dude. Always ordering people around and getting on people's nerves. I don't get how dad and the others can stand him. I was talking to my dad, trying to pursuade him that I was not in danger, but his actions seemed a little off. He seemed to know something, we didn't. I decided to make him talk. He never hid anything to me, unless I wasn't concerned by it.

"Dad, what do you know about the situation? I mean, is it the same people as before or is it people that try to do the same thing? Or maybe, it doesn't concern us, in particular?" I asked him.

I had raised my voice, a little too loud, which made both Kellyn and Kate look at us, with a lot of curiosity. My dad looked at me, then to Kellyn and Kate, then to their dad and back to me. He sighed, meaning he was going to answer my question.

"Some of them are from before, leading a new team of people after all of you! Arceus is worried about it and, not asked us but, ordered us to hide all of our kids somewhere safe, out of reach from anyone, but other family members!" explained my dad, making Kate and Kellyn's dad nodded in agreement.

"We want all of you to be safe, but unlike someone we know, we won't force you to hide! We all know Lunick won't obey so easily! So, we decided to stay close by and keep an eye out! If any of you are captured or put in danger, we'll drag you to safety!" exclaimed their dad, making me shiver.

"I'll take the first watch, if you want! I don't have anything else to do!" said a voice from the door, "And I got nothing more important to do, unlike others!"

We all turned to see two women standing behind us. One was the same height as Kellyn and Kate's father and the other was the same height as my father. The tallest one had silver, almost white, hair. Her dress was white with white rings. The other woman was like my dad, but in red.

"Hey, sis! What brings you along? I thought you didn't care about family business!" said my dad, waving towards the smallest of the two.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to me. "I'm allowed to come and check for the safety of my brother's son, can't I?" she replied ruffling my hair.

I sighed. Same old aunty. Still thinking I'm a little kid.

"Heard that!" she exclaimed, hitting my head.

I sheepishly smiled at her. I heard someone laugh from across the room. I looked over and saw Kellyn and Kate, trying not to laugh. I glared at them.

"What are you two laughing about?" I questioned, obviously knowing the answer.

"Nothing!" muffled Kellyn, trying to hold himself.

Eventually, Kate couldn't hold herself and burst out laughing. The other woman laughed softly.

"What's wrong? Did I miss something?" asked my aunt.

"No! but look at his hair! I didn't know it could be like that!" laughed Kellyn, joining Kate.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my hair was flattened out and sticking out, in all direction. My eyes opened wide, as I placed my hair back in place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Crystal**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

I heard some laughter coming from a room next door. No one, excepted Chairperson Erma, knew I was at the infirmary. Yesterday, I wasn't feeling good and started to cough some blood. It ended up that I had a minor lung infection. Nothing too serious, but they kept me all day, all night and all morning. I was allowed to leave, but I was still thinking of an excuse to tell Kellyn. I like Kellyn, a lot, but when something happens, he gets, how do you explain, extremely overprotective and overreacts. I hate that. Other than that, he's a great partner. So, I got out of my bed and walked down the hall, over to where I heard some people laugh. I stopped down the hall, when I saw in which room it came from. I was told, from one of the nurses, that Sakura arrived unconscious, after getting shot into the water. I walked up to the room and peaked inside. I saw Kate and Kellyn laughing their heads off. Ben placing back his hair. He looked hilarious. Then, my attention turned to the four adults in the room. I knew who they were, but the question that popped in my mind was, why were they here? That was a good question, if I didn't ask it. I continued to watch the scene before me. I giggled silently, when Ben finally placed his hair and turned to Kellyn. Ben wasn't too happy, but Kellyn and Kate were still laughing at him. I looked over to the man standing by Sakura. I knew it was her father, yet he didn't look too healthy or even happy. Maybe he was worried about Sakura?

That question was tossed aside when someone from the room exclaimed, "And who might this cutie pie be?"

I gulped as everyone turned to look at me. Kellyn saw me and his expression changed. I wasn't sure what his face said. I saw worry, anger, disappointment and even maybe, some relief. But I knew that would come up later, when he starts yelling at me.

"I hope he doesn't. If Kellyn dares, then tell me! I'll kick his butt and send him with Lunick!" yelled the same person that made me the center of attention.

I looked up to see the woman, in a white dress. She came over to me and smiled. Then, she turned around and glared at Kellyn. I could swear that I saw fear written all over Kellyn's face. I smiled. Now I knew what to do, when Kellyn gets mad at me, call his aunt. Then, the man standing behind Kate and Kellyn, looked over his sunglasses. His eyes were red. It was as if he was studying me. Like if I wasn't fit to be Kellyn's partner. I gulped and tried my hardest to not look away. Eventually, the man placed his sunglasses back in place and looked over to Sakura's father.

"Ready to leave?" he asked, getting a nod from all the adults.

I looked at Kate, confused. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at them. The woman in white pulled me into the room and almost threw me into Kellyn's arms. I blushed madly, when I felt his arms wrap around me, to stop me from falling. I hate when people do that. I let out a sigh and looked at Kellyn. His head was turned away and his face was as red as a Tamato berry. I could hear Kate giggle beside us. I turned my head and glared at her, then, I smiled, deviously. Her eyes went wide and she turned her head away. I knew my message had passed. When the adults were about to leave, some shifting was heard from the bed. I was the first to run over to Sakura. I saw that she was about to wake up from her long sleep.

_**Sakura**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

I was surrounded by darkness. Nothing but a large pool of black. Not one tiny bit of white, or even grey. It felt like I was floating away, yet I could feel a solid form below me. I could hear voices, muffled but recognizable. First I heard Conner's worried voice. He always sounded liked he inhaled helium, when he is stressed or worried, which I found really amusing. Then, I heard the gentle voice of a woman. Probably a nurse. They all seem to talk in the same nice kind and comforting voice. Then, many voices. I couldn't figure out who they belonged to. Then Conner's voice disappeared, as if the darkness around me swallowed him. That thought got stuck in my head. I heard about what happened during Operation Brighton. Kate and Crystal almost got swallowed up by darkness, created by Darkrai, who was controlled. But they both got rescued by their partners. The thought of losing Conner in the darkness made me fear waking up. My heart told me not to fear, but my head made me imagine all the possible scenarios that could have happened. My mind was torturing itself, I couldn't find a way out.

Then a small white light appeared in front of me. _'__Don__'__t worry, honey! Mommy will turn on the light for you to see!__'_ it seemed to tell me. Then, my head started to hurt. Another voice, much deeper this time, said something like _'__You may not leave my Kingdom of Darkness without leaving a part yourself behind.__'_ It felt like someone was trying to pull my head off. Then the light grew bigger and bigger, until I was surrounded by bright, comforting light.

I started to hear voices again. I tried to move and my body moved at my command. I moved a little, feeling something over me, like a light blanket. I heard shuffling footsteps and the feeling of someone looking at me. I opened my eyes, but was blinded by a bright light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Sakura**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

I closed my eyes quickly and slowly reopened them. I saw a girl leaning over the die of the bed. She looked like that Ranger woman I met when I was captured. What was her name? O. It started with an O. Her last name too started with an O. Olive. No, Olivia. Olivia Oak. She was the one who rescued me. But this girl was too young to be her and she looked different too. Same eyes, but chocolate brown hair. They weren't curly enough. But I gave the name Olivia a try. I moved my lips trying to make words come out of my mouth, but I only coughed. She looked at me, concerned.

"Take it easy Sakura!" she said. "A fall in the ocean and almost drowning does that to people!"

Ocean, almost drowning? What was she talking about? Her voice wasn't the one of Olivia. That girls voice was much softer, soft like a Mareep's wool and crystalline like the sound of a wind chime.

"O-Olivia?" I asked, finally making the words pass my lips.

She frowned. She then looked over her shoulder, then looked back at me.

"Why did you say my mother's name Sakura?" she whispered to me. "You know that I don't like talking or others talking about her!"

I saw tears gather up in her eyes. I gave her a confused look. She wiped away the tears. Olivia's daughter? Ah, yes now I remember. She told me she had a girl, just like me. Just like me, a Pokémorph. A daughter of a human and a Pokémon. I saw my dad appear next to me. I saw some of my cousins. There was our two Zekrom's twins, Kate and Kellyn, and Latios' son, Ben. I looked closely and saw both Reshiram and Zekrom, also Latios and Latias. Now, I'm completely confused. Why were they here? Not for me of course. Probably some trouble with my cousins. I tried to sit up, but was pinned back down to the bed by that girl. I slapped her hands away, surprising everyone. She held her hand close. She was holding it and had an expression of pain on her face. Fuck, I did it again. I zapped. Gotta be kidding me. I thought I could control that from happening. Right now, I hated myself. Not only did I just reveal my secret, but I also hurt someone. Wait, she's a Pokémorph, so there are no worries, right? I tossed that thought aside and studied her. She looked concerned.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring right at her.

She looked at me confused. She was about to respond something like; _what are you talking about?_

I cut her off before she even said anything, "No really! Who the hell are you?"

Everyone in the room looked at me confused.

Even my dad didn't know what to say.

"Did she hit her head, or what?" questioned Ben, "Is she hit with amnesia?"

I rolled my eyes. Ben scratched his head, probably not even understanding what he just said. He's just a plain idiot. My dad's confused glare became concerned. He mumbled something and a small yellow light appeared. It started to form a Pokémon.

"What's wrong, Jirachi?" it asked, fully appearing above me.

It looked quickly in that girl's direction and looked at me.

"Oh!" it exclaimed, understanding the situation.

I wondered how it could look. It didn't even open its eyes. It floated towards my head and placed its small hand on my forehead. I felt a soft feeling run through my body, but it only lasted a second or two. Then, the Pokémon backed away, a little confused.

"And, can you help, Uxie?" asked my dad.

Uxie. Ah, yes, it's coming back to me. She's one of the three daughters of Arceus, along with Mespirit and Azelf. She was the being of knowledge and memories. If she opened her eyes and made eye contact with you, you would lose all your memories.

"I don't know, Jirachi! It's confusing for me, too! Her memory is perfectly fine, except for some that are gone! Even I can't pull out memories, like that! And she is missing a lot!" explained Uxie, floating above my feet, "Well, not true! I can pull out memories, but the amount missing is incredible! I'm surprised she is even alive! It would kill even Arceus, to loose that many memories!"

Everyone in the room, gasped, that included me, too. Uxie turned to that girl, again, but this time, the girl, shook her head.

"How much is she missing?" asked Kate.

"A lot! I don't know where the memories stop! I could tell you exactly, but it might be painful!" said Uxie, still 'looking' at that girl.

"Is there another way?" asked dad, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, there is! But not as accurate! Questions always work!" exclaimed Uxie, "Now, where to start?"

"Do you remember who I am?" asked the girl, surprising Uxie.

"Didn't I ask earlier, who the hell are you? Doesn't that ring a bell?" I replied, a little frustrated with her.

She just looked at Uxie and smiled. What the fuck is wrong with that girl?

"That's a great idea! Let's start with the most recent events and go back!" exclaimed Uxie, doing a pirouette in the air.

"Who is Conner?" asked Ben, getting everyone to roll their eyes.

"Who?" I responded.

Everyone looked at me. They were utterly shocked.

"Okay, so we have to go back before Ranger School!" concluded Kellyn.

"Ranger School? Wait, I'm a Ranger?" I questioned, getting Kate to face palm herself.

"No shit! Why do you think we're all wearing Ranger uniforms and are standing in the Ranger Union Headquarters' infirmary?" replied Kate, getting me confused.

I looked closely at their clothing. That girl, Kate and Kellyn were wearing the same kind of uniform, while Ben had a complete different one. I looked at myself and saw that I was, too, wearing a Ranger uniform, different from the others. I scratched my head, getting the girl to sigh. She grabbed my right arm and held it up. I looked at it and saw a-a Fine Styler?! What the fuck? I'm a Top Ranger?

"Enough proof for you?" she said, letting go of my arm.

I glared at her, as she moved away. Who the fuck does she think she is?

"Okay, got that solved! How about…" Ben paused, unsure what to say.

Then, Kate exclaimed, "How about Akihiko? You know that little Umbreon?"

"Oh hell yeah, do I remember that little runt! It kept following me around! No matter what I did, it kept following me around! Ever since…" I paused.

Ever since mom died, was what I was about to say. They all realized and my dad sighed.

"At least she remembers that!" he said, softly.

"Sakura, what happened after she, you know, died?" asked Kate, trying her best to be gentle.

Both her and Kellyn knew how it was to loose a mom. They, pretty much, grew up without her, while I knew her more. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Well, I remember the fire, the flood and being told that, that stupid runt, would be a great Partner Pokémon, if I ever became Pokémon!" I answered, "Just tell me I didn't choose him as a Partner!"

Kate smiled at me. I can't believe it. That stupid runt is my Partner Pokémon.

"Why did you call me Olivia? That's my mom!" the girl asked, getting everyone to look at me.

"Hell if I know! I met your mom three times!" I exclaimed answering, somewhat, her question, "Talking about her, where is she?"

The girl's face became dark. Her gaze went from me to the floor. Tears streamed down her face. Kellyn walked over to her and hugged her. Wait a second! Kellyn, the most insensible cousin I have, was hugging that girl! Did someone switch his brain with someone else? Okay, that aside, he seemed to be able to calm her down, somewhat. She brushed the tears away and nodded to something Kellyn whispered to her ear. Then, it hit me. She's Olivia's daughter. Olivia is dead, probably. Most likely. I looked at my dad and nodded to my statement.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I mumbled, trying to apologies.

The girl didn't even look up at me. Then, again, it hit me. Did they even know she was a Pokémorph? Or was she pretending not to be? I had to figure it out. But first, I had to embarrass Kellyn, might be my first and only chance.

"Hey, Kellyn, since when do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, sitting up.

Both of them moved away from each other, blushing like crazy. Yes! I hit a soft spot. Kate muffled a laugh and Ben smiled. Forgot he was even there. Kellyn glared at me, while I smiled, innocently, at him. Then, my gaze moved to the girl. She was still blushing from my statement. The whole room stayed silent, while I studied her. I was getting too curious. I had to know, but how to say it, nicely.

"Hey, mind telling me something?" I said, getting her to look at me.

She tilted her head sideways, giving me the signal to continue.

"Did you tell them?" I added, while she gave me a complete confused look, "You know, being like us!"

Her eyes went wide, as if someone just stabbed her. Kellyn, Kate and Ben, all looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" asked Ben.

"She knows about us, because of a certain someone!" said Kate, staring at Ben, "She does have weird powers, no offence!"

"But Crystal, being a Pokémorph? That's almost impossible!" added Kellyn, getting Kate and Ben to nod.

That girl, Crystal, stayed quiet. I just went on, not catching on with her attitude.

"Well, I think she tricked you all! When her mom saved me, I don't know how many years ago, she told me she had a daughter and that she was just like me! She even made it clear that she was a Pokémorph! Either, she is lying about not being a Pokémorph or being Olivia's daughter! Which ever one, she lied!" I stated, getting Crystal to look up at me.

They, excluding the adults, all looked at Crystal. The most shocked one, was Kellyn. He seemed to be angry, but also surprised. Crystal was shaking.

"Is it true, Crystal?" asked Kellyn, with some anger in his voice.

Ah, now that's the Kellyn I know. Always in a foul mood and antisocial. Crystal looked at him and nodded. "Which one?" added Kate.

"She promised she wouldn't tell, anyone! She promised!" cried Crystal, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Kellyn, his voice much more deep and angry.

Now, I was regretting of saying that. If Kellyn gets too angry, he's going to loose it. Not something you want to see. Then, Uxie, who I had completely forgot about, placed between Crystal and Kellyn, as if she foresaw his action.

"You are not to hurt her, Kellyn!" growled Uxie, making everyone, including the adults, jump.

I looked at Uxie. Something was off. Uxie never placed herself like that or has that tone of voice. Mespirit and Azelf do it, but never Uxie. Something was really off.

"She's going to explain herself!" yelled Kellyn, getting Crystal to flinch.

I see. It wasn't the first time she encountered a really angry Kellyn. Uxie's expression changed. Even though her eyes never or rarely opens, her face could easily tell you her expression.

"No, she doesn't! who ever needed to know, knows! Sakura had no right to reveal her secret! Even if she lost her memories, she should have guessed not to be too curious!" explained Uxie, almost making it sound as I did the worst crime.

Kellyn glared at Uxie. The air started to get heavy. Why wasn't Zekrom or Reshiram doing anything? Or even Kate? I didn't mean to put Crystal in that position. Oh Arceus, what did I do? Kellyn could kill her, in a blink of an eye. Crystal, I think, felt the tension rise a little too high and sprinted out the room. Kellyn wanted to follow, but was caught by, both, his sister and Reshiram. Probably understanding that they had everything under control, Uxie flew towards the door. Before she disappeared, she said, "For that, I'll let you recover your own memories, Sakura! Even if your dad begs me to help, I won't! Not today, not ever! Even Arceus, won't be able to make me change my mind!"

Her voice was harsh. She disappeared into a little ball of light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Conner**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

'Sakura's unconscious and it's all my fault, damn it all to hell and back. If only I could have protected her better, if only I had…. Done everything differently!' I thought as I walked away from her room at Kate's request.

I wasn't really looking where I was heading, all I know was that I need to get away from my partner's room before I say something stupid or just cry my eyes out like a baby.

"Arceus be damned, why can't I be the one who gets hurt for once? Why can't I just be useful to her?" I muttered under my breath, not noticing the tears running down my cheeks or the footsteps that had been following me for a bit since I left the Union Headquarters so that no one would see me break.

"Don't blame yourself for anything," said a voice behind me, but when I turned, I didn't see anyone. "She wouldn't want that, you know. She'd feel bad if she knew."

"I just can't stop myself," I found myself responding to the voice seemingly coming out of nowhere. "If I had only been fast enough to catch her this situation would not have happened."

"If it hadn't been this, then it would have been something else and maybe you have died right along with her," snapped the voice. "At least she's safe at the moment, but you should be worrying about how she's doing not blaming yourself."

"How would you know?!" I yelled, finally letting my anger get the best of me. "You aren't Arceus and even if you were, why would you even bother with me, a _lowly human_?" I snarled the last part. "It's not as if someone cares enough about me anymore. She might be dead even if everyone says she's going to make it!"

"She's alive," said the voice coldly, ignoring all my other questions, but I didn't care. "If you don't believe me then go back and see for yourself."

"Even if I were to go back, they'd kick me out her room again even if I am her partner," I mumbled, all my anger gone and the only emotions left were hurt and sadness, and thought, 'I can't let them see me like this either.'

"Do you really think, they would judge you for your reaction to this traumatizing event? Do you really think they'd throw you out of the room of the person you love?" questioned the voice seemingly interested in my answers.

I turned back around to face my original course and walked away as an answer to the questions, because I _did_ think that the others would kick me out of Sakura's room no matter if I do love her or not or if I'm her partner Ranger and that by showing them other emotions than happiness or seriousness, they would think less of me, at least that's what Dad always said; '_If you show any weakness, either physical or emotional, everyone will take advantage of that weakness, not matter who they are or what your feelings for them are. A weakness is a weakness and can be used against you__'_

"I see that your Father, even though he has nothing to do with you anymore because of your career choice influences your every thought," said the voice understanding. "Hasn't Sakura shown you how wrong he was?"

"I-I trust Sakura, but the-the others…" I trailed off as my stuttering came back full force from my fear of my world crumbling if my friend were to be gone.

"You can't even admit you love her, how absolutely pathetic. How do you expect her to know? She can't read your thoughts," sneered the voice.

"Who are you anyways? I don't have to tell her everything or you anything," I replied, still with my back to the voice and walking wherever my feet would take me. "I don't even know what love is."

The voice didn't say anything for the longest time and I arrived at an empty beach. The waters were amazingly clear and I could see some Pokémon swimming in the shallows closest to the beach. The sun made the water look just as cold as it really is and glitter like thousands of crystals, but with the incident that happened, (a few hours, days, weeks ago?), even the serene waters didn't calm me as they usually did, but then again Sakura was with me all those other times so maybe it was her presence that soothed me.

My styler started ringing and I let the voicemail be recorded so that I could listen to it later when I didn't feel like dying, even if it was a mission and that by not answering I was putting my Top Ranger spot on the line. I just gazed straight ahead only thinking of how I could have done things differently and that if Sakura wasn't in this world anymore, then it wasn't worth staying either.

"Stop this instant boy," snapped the voice right in my ear and I could feel a hand on my shoulder, stopping my forward movement I hadn't realized I was doing. "She's alive and well, or as well as can be expected. If you do this, then when everything is right again, she'll follow you and you don't want that do you son?"

"You aren't my father and so don't have the right to call me son," I said coldly, but I wasn't really paying attention anymore, all I wanted was to get as far away from the hurt as possible and the only option that I could find at the moment is the deep waters in front of me, so I fought against the hand that is holding me still and keep talking hoping to distract my captor long enough to accomplish what my subconscious suggested, "And who are you to know if she's alive and well or what would happen to her if I did disappear? She probably doesn't feel the same way anyway. And what do you mean, by 'when everything is right again'?"

"Your father, wasn't much a father if what he taught was to not trust people or Pokémon alike," whispered the voice, then louder, "I am her father, as for the rest you'll have to ask her, for she seems to know the answers as well as I."

"I thought she had no father," I said, my voice void of all emotions.

"A ruse to keep her safe even if it didn't work as well as intended," muttered the voice of Sakura's father just loud enough for me to hear him. "Now if I were you I would listen to that message and go back to the Union."

The presence behind me disappeared but not before bring me back onto the beach where there was no chance I would drown myself, although there are other ways to accomplish what I wanted.

'I'm still watching you,' said the voice in my head.

I sighed and decided to listen to the recorded voicemail. It said that Sakura was awake and that I had to bring my ass back ASAP to headquarters, because she needed me. After the message was played, I played it again and again, until the meaning finally sunk in. When it did, I only sat there staring at the ocean for a few more seconds before bouncing to my feet and running all the way back to the Union, happy that Sakura was okay and was asking for me. I feel like my world has just reached another level of profound meaning and happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Vipera**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

Oh my god! That's all I could think. Oh my go! Sakura could be dying! No! No! No! I walked into the Operation Room, without realizing it. Then, I felt something shock my whole body and the world went black.

_**Nicola**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

I was sitting nicely on the couch, at Rand's house. It was my break day. I relaxed reading a good book. Then, out of nowhere, Nema came running into the room, with what seemed to be her father's Styler.

"Nika! Look what I made!" exclaimed Nema, jumping on the couch beside me.

"What? You made a Styler?" I asked, sarcastically.

"No!" replied Nema, rolling her eyes, "I used some old parts of dad's Styler and made a communication device that works like the Stylers! If I can make it work perfectly, then I could submit my project to the Union!"

"What's is your project, in the first place?" I questioned, getting interested, "Maybe I could help you perfect it and submit it! Don't forget I'm a Top Mechanic!"

Nema jumped on the couch, with excitement. I smiled, at her attitude. _'__Once she gets old enough, she__'__ll make a great Mechanic.__'_I thought, laughing.

"Well, the aim of my project is to create a device that would let Mechanics and Operators, on the field, to communicate with the Rangers and the Union! Like that, people don't have to worry about communication!" explained Nema, getting excited every second.

"That would be great, Nema! Like that, Mechanics can do more field work!" I responded, ruffling Nema's hair.

"But I have a problem!" said Nema, "I've been hearing weird things coming from my prototype! Weird voices!"

I raised a brow and showed her my hand. She placed her prototype in my hand. I flipped it around, checking from all angles. Then, it started buzzing. I placed my ear close to it. I heard some voices. Familiar ones. I took my screwdriver and fiddled with the machine. I cranked up the volume.

"I can't believe it, Minun! You didn't have to shock her that much! Opera didn't deserve a Thunder attack!" yelled someone.

I looked over at Nema and she looked back at me. I tinkered with her prototype a little more and placed it on the table. I opened the screen and Nema looked over my shoulder. We saw the inside of the Operation Room. We saw Opera laying unconscious on the floor, with an angry Minun beside her. Solona was yelling at him. I started laughing, along with Nema, when Uke and Plusle placed themselves on Minun side. Rhythmi then looked around for something.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Solona.

"I could have sworn I heard a voice!" replied Rhythmi.

Then, Summer came into the room and probably saw the panick on Rhythmi's face because she asked, "What's wrong? It looks like you seen a ghost!"

"She heard a voice!" answered Solona, rolling her eyes.

I looked over to Nema and she smiled. Oh, this is going to be fun.

"Oh, Rhythmi!" I said, in a low voice.

"Who said that?" she exclaimed, jumping.

"Okay! I heard that!" said Solona.

Summer looked around for the source.

"Summer! Solona!" I whispered, making them cuddle Rhythmi.

"G-ghosts!" cried Summer.

"Don't say that! There isn't such a thing! There has to be an explanation to this!" whimpered Rhythmi.

"We can see who has been at the old mansion, in Oblivia!" exclaimed Summer, getting really scared.

"I'm sure it's Keith or Sven doing a prank!" gulped Solona.

"Not at a time like this! Not with Sakura in the infirmary!" exclaimed Rhythmi.

I gasped. What the hell? Sakura's in the infirmary?

"What the hell happened?" I yelled.

There goes my prank. Nema looked at me sadly. She understood that Sakura was like my sister.

"Wait! Wasn't that Nika's voice?" said Summer.

"Yeah, it is me! Now explain! What happened to Sakura?" I asked, making them run over to the monitor.

"How can we talk to you? You're in Oblivia!" exclaimed Summer.

"Nema tinkered a communication device that seems to have connected itself to the Union!" I explained, "Now tell me what happened! Nothing is more important!"

They quickly explained each a part of what happened. I stayed silent the whole time. Once they were done, Rhythmi asked, "Do you want to come to Almia, to see her?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed.

"I saw Murph talking to dad earlier! He should still be here!" said Nema, making me smile.

I said farewell to my Union friends and closed the device. I turned to Nema.

"This works, but it still needs more work!" I told Nema, giving her the device back.

I ran down the stair and over to the kitchen, where I saw Murph talking to Rand and Leanne.

"Murph! You got to bring me to Almia! Now!" I yelled, making them all jump.

"Oh hi Nika! How are you?" asked Murph, smiling at me.

He looked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. No, concentrate on your priorities.

"Better when you take me to Almia!" I replied, thinking of only Sakura.

"What's with the hurry? If you wanted to go to Almia, you had to say it before Ben and Summer left!" explained Rand.

"I didn't know at that time that Sakura was shot out of the sky and is badly hurt!" I screamed at Rand, panicking.

"Calm down, Nika! I'll bring you to Almia, now! Hurry and let's get going!" eclaimed Murph, jumping to his feet, "I'll go prepare The Union! See you there!"

He walked out the room and left. Rand looked at me and smiled, along with Leanne. I looked at them curiously.

"What are you smiling for?" I asked.

"Ah, young love! It reminds me of the first time I met Leanne!" said Rand, taking Leanne's hand.

I blushed and yelled, "It's not what you think! Keep all your love matching for Summer and Ben!"

I ran out of the room and quickly packed my stuff, still blushing. I'm sure I was still blushing when I got to The Union, because Murph asked me, "Are you feeling okay? You're a little red!"

I shook my head and Murph shrugged.

_An hour later_

I was enjoying the sea breeze. It calmed my mind, well a little bit. I looked up at the sky and barely saw any clouds. It was a beautiful boat ride, until a big shadow clouded the boat. I looked up and saw no clouds. What was the shadow then? Then, the boat rocked to the left, making me slip to the rim. Murph came out of the cabin and exclaimed, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! But what happened?" I replied, rubbing my head.

I felt a small bump, nothing too serious. Then, the boat rocked again, but this time, it was to right. I slipped all the way to the other side, along with Murph, but before I could catch the railing, I was sent over the railing. I felt the water surround me. I quickly swam back to the surface to get some air. But the moment I hit the surface, some thing grabbed my leg and dragged me back under water. I looked around and saw people wearing scuba diving equipment. Two of them swan toward me. I panicked and swam back up to the surface. When my head appeared again at the surface, Murph saw me. Then, a Hyper Beam was shot at him. Before I could shout his name, the Hyper Beam hit the side of the boat sending him back on board. Then, something was placed on my face. I felt sleepy. My eyes started to close on their own. The last thing I saw was people climbing on the Union.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, thing changed since chapter 8. I decided because I has problems writing Conner's point of view I decided that my sister, JaiDaw, will be writing his point of view. It is pretty easy to see who writes. Well, maybe every now and then, I'll let my sister write other characters. So point made, this story is co-written.

**Chapter 10**

_**Crystal's P.O.V.**_

'Why did she say it? Why did she have to say it? I just wanted to be normal, for a change. Not having to be a Pokémorph, for a change. I finally found a place where people didn't know me as Professor Oak's granddaughter or as a Pokémorph. For once, I was considered normal by people and my friends. Now, all because of Sakura, things will change. Kate, Ben and Lunick won't act the same around me anymore. And Kellyn, don't talk to me about him. The moment I set foot back at the Union, he'll drag me aside and yell at me, for keeping this a secret, while I knew theirs. I'm sure Uxie didn't let him follow me, but I can't hide from him, forever. He's my a partner and we work at the same place. He's probably going to hate me, now.' While I was thinking, I tripped over the roots of a tree. Pixy, my partner Vulpix, had followed me outside.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she sat beside my head, "Why are you so upset?"

"They know, that's why!" I yelled.

I had no right to yell at her. She didn't do anything. She has no business in what was happening, but I was too upset to realize that. She knew that when I'm upset, I don't realize those things, so she stuck by my side.

"They would have eventually found out." replied Pixy, putting a paw on my arm.

I stayed laying down for a second and then sat up.

"I want to tell them. But since Sakura told them, it makes me look like a traitor. Kellyn will hate me now, for this." I cried unable to hold myself any longer.

I let all my tears fall down without restraint. I saw Conner pass by me, without even seeing me. He had his Partner Akiro holding his leg for dear life. I wish I still had something to hold on. Now that my secret was revealed, nothing will be same, anymore.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll accept you. They are your friends, after all." said Pixy, trying to comfort me.

"I'm not worried about Kate, Ben, Lunick or Sakura..." my words trailed off.

"But your worried about Kellyn's reaction." continued Pixy.

"I like him, Pixy. A lot. I could even say I love him, but I'm almost sure that it isn't the same thing for him." I whimpered.

"According to what I saw, I'm sure he feels something for you. He get really worried about you, all the time. The way he reacts, when he's worried, sometime make me worried, about you." explained Pixy.

"I'm friend zone and he made it really clear." I responded.

"Never heard of that. When did he tell you?" asked Pixy.

"He didn't tell me directly. He was talking to Kate and he probably didn't know I was there." I answered.

"So, you were eavesdropping." stated Pixy.

"Yeah, maybe." I simply said.

"You spend too much time around Keith and Sven. You're getting their state of mind sometimes." replied Pixy, "But never mind that. What did Kellyn say?"

"That I was his partner and friend. A close friend, at most. Nothing more." I cried, hiding my face in my knees.

Pixy cuddled up to me and stopped talking. She understood that I didn't want to talk anymore. Only if Pokémorphs were not so rare and hunted, then I would be at peace.

_**Kellyn's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe it. My best friend, partner and the girl I, totally, fell in love with, was a Pokémorph. She knew, after she surprised Ben, that we were Pokémorphs, but she didn't think it would be important to tell us? I'm fuming, now. Ever since Kate and my aunt let me go, the only thing I wanted to do, is find Crystal and get her to explain things. I looked over at Kate, who was looking at me, worried. My aunt placed a hand on my shoulder and went over to my dad. Sakura was talking to her father. Ben was talking with his dad and aunt. I was sitting down, just outside the room, with Kate. I'm sure she didn't want to leave me alone, not after what happened. She is probably scared that I'll go and yell at Crystal. I only yell at her because it is my only way to get my message through and I can't really control myself.

"I know what you're thinking." said Kate, after long minutes of silence.

"Really? Mind clearing my own thoughts for me?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Well, you're probably thinking that you want to go see Crystal, yet you know I won't let you, because you will yell at her." answered Kate, not paying attention to the sarcasm in my voice.

I rolled my eyes, but then realized that she was right. I face palmed at my own stupidness. Kate giggled a little, but quickly became serious again.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If I let you go and get Crystal, do you promise not to yell at her, no matter what?" questioned Kate, making me surprised.

"Well..." I paused unsure what to respond.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold that promise. I knew I was going to yell at her, no matter what, if someone wasn't there to stop me. But the things I wanted to tell weren't meant to be heard by others.

"Are you going to answer? It's easy. Yes or no." added Kate, waving her hand in my face.

"I can't promise that and you know it." I growled, pushing her hand out of my face.

She sighed and looked at me.

"Alright then, forget it. You'll regret it, though. Because I don't think you'll ever get a chance to talk to her, in private, for a long time." replied Kate, getting up, "But I could help you with something."

I looked at her curiously. She had me interested. If she could help me control myself, from yelling at Crystal, and not be there, then I'm in for it.

"What's your idea?" I asked, standing beside her.

"How about I lend you Pachi? She could shock you, if things get out of control." answered Kate, pointing her Partner Pokémon, sitting the chair beside her.

The Pachirisu jumped on my shoulder and made sparks appear on its cheeks.

"What do you think?" said Kate, putting her hands on her hips and staring at me.

"I don't really have choice, do I?" I replied, letting Vul jump on my other shoulder.

"Nope. So go now, before she decides to go to Vien Town." said Kate, smiling.

She had something behind her head and I knew it. But I let it slide, for this time and I do have a good blackmail, just I case.

"Don't even think about it. You know I'll know if anyone is around." I growled, before leaving.

On the way I bumped into Sven and Wendy, who saw Crystal run out the building, in a rush. I sighed and thanked them. I continued walking, until I got to the stairs, in front of the Union. I felt observed. I knew Kate was watching from a window, probably to see if I still had her partner. I let out a long sigh and continued my way. I had no idea where Crystal was. For a Kanto native, she knew Almia better than anyone. She could be anywhere. I could transform and search for her, faster, but I don't want to attract attention. I kept walking blindly, following Vul, who was sniffing the ground. He was probably not searching for Crystal, but for Pixy. I knew Pixy probably went with Crystal. She's always around when she's upset. After a while of walking and getting lost, I heard some soft sobbing. I looked around for the source of the sound. I was about to look around tree when I heard my name. I paused and cautiously looked behind the tree. I saw Crystal sitting in front of a tree, with Pixy, talking about something, and that something being me.

I wasn't close enough to hear Pixy. And yes I can talk to Pokémon, like any Pokémorphs. But I could hear clearly what Crystal was saying. I'm going to have to tell her to keep her voice down, if she doesn't want anyone to hear her. And then again, no one excepted me was around to spy on her. Yes, I was spying on her. There is no other words to describe what I'm doing right now. That aside, no one crazy enough would be out here at twilight. Wait, the sun was going down and Crystal wasn't even realizing it. Hell is she stupid! I was going to let her know how stupid she was, but I saw Pachi's cheeks starting to spark. I was going to do it anyways, but what Crystal said stopped me.

"Pixy, I'm so stupid. Kate did warn me. Now I understand what she meant of Kellyn being an insensible jerk and antisocial. I should have listen to her. Now I'm regretting it." she said, crying.

Pixy patted her leg and replied something. And again she was out of my hearing range.

"I know I should be going back. But I'm not going back. I know Kellyn will be waiting for me to come back. Kate will never let him come and get me. She knows him as well as I do. He's going to yell at me, first, for being so late and second, about my secret. He'll never let it go, no matter what." whimpered Crystal, rubbing her eyes, "And to add to all that, the others will want answers. I don't have any explanation for Kellyn or anyone else, other than that I wanted to be normal."

Pixy jumped on her laps and talked to her again. I stayed there, not moving, listening to her. I knew Kate would hate me, for this, but it was my only chance to figure some things out.

"I know I'm normal, with the others. But being the daughter of Olivia Oak and the granddaughter of Professor Oak, I can't be normal, in the first place." cried Crystal, obviously upset.

I agree. She wasn't normal to start with. Her mom being one of the best Top Rangers and her grandfather being a famous professor, life mustn't have been easy, for her. Even in Ranger School, people treated her differently. Questions were asked every second, getting stared at, if not getting the right answer, which were rare, people asking favors and no one really wanting to hang out with her, other than being with someone's famous relative. Well, things changed. Kate included her in our group. I started to hang out with her, only because Kate bugged me for it, at first. Then, I came to like her company. She always found it funny that people left her alone, when she was with me. She appreciated being alone, sometimes, but she always came to me, mostly after that incident.

(Explained in a special chapter)

"Why don't you change partner? Didn't Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma say that if you fought with your partner or that you didn't get along, you were allowed to change?" yelled Pixy, snapping me out of my dream.

What?! Change partner! No way in hell was she going to change. I was mad at her, but still, why did I feel some guilt? I know it was partly my fault, scratch that, it was my fault and only my fault, she was going to change partner, and I didn't blame her for thinking of it. Sometimes I ask myself how she is able to hang around me.

"I'm not doing that. Who would I partner up with, anyways? No one will want to trade." said Crystal, "I'm not even sure if either Keith or Kate would be able to survive him."

"Totally true, but you can't leave him push you around like that, anymore. I made you a promise not to tell anyone, but if it continues like that, I swear he'll regret it."

And how does she think she's going to do that? Did that dumb Vulpix forget she's talking about the son of a legendary Pokémon, and the son of Zekrom, to add to that.

"She won't do it." replied simply Crystal, startling Kellyn.

"Oh hell ya, she will. She told you herself. She'll use one Ice Beam and send him to the world of dreams." responded Pixy, laughing, "I would just like to see his face when she does it. It's going to be funny."

I heard giggle softly, but when I looked at her, she wasn't smiling, at all.

"Yeah, it would be. Only if Kellyn wasn't part Dragon type, I wouldn't be scared, but he is so, another plan should be used, if you want to hurt him. Just make sure you don't kill him, will ya?" explained Crystal.

At least she has some concern for my safety. An Ice Beam, that's one of my worst nightmares. Ice, Dragon and Ground type attacks are a nightmare for me. One hit and I can end up in the hospital.

Crystal wiped her eyes and stood up. She was going to make her way back to the Union.

"We should get going, before it gets too dark." said Crystal.

"You are not going back to the Union. I'm not letting you do that. I don't want to spend the night hearing Kellyn scream at you. I need my beauty sleep." exclaimed Pixy, "Why not spend the night at the Vien Town Ranger Base. They did say you were welcome to stay over any day. Anyways, we are closer to there than the Union."

Pixy was right. I hadn't realized it. We were really close to Vien Town. I shook my head and headed back towards the Union, while Crystal made her towards Vien Town.

"Weren't you going to talk to her? Wasn't that the reason why you brought me?" asked Pachi.

"Yeah, but I think it can wait until tomorrow. I don't want to upset her more than she already is." I replied, not looking at either Pokémon.

"That's new. Usually, you wouldn't even had waited there, like an idiot and listen. Now, you just walk away, as if nothing happened." said Vul, surprised.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Kellyn Hajime?" added Pachi, "Cant wait to tell Kate about his weird behaviour."

I was about to reply when someone screamed, "HELP!"

I turned around and looked at the forest, in horror. Someone was after Crystal. No way was I going to let this pass. I felt a tingling in my body and I transformed. _'__I__'__m coming Crystal. Don__'__t worry.__'_I thought, as I quickly flew towards the source of the voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Wendy**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

After me and Sven saw Crystal run out the Union, we made our way towards the infirmary, where we heard that they kept Sakura. Not long after we started towards the infirmary, we bumped into Kellyn, who was searching for Crystal. I told him, even though I didn't want to, but the Pachirisu on his shoulder made me think otherwise. Once we got to the infirmary, we saw some strangers. Well, strangers for Sven, at least. Introductions were quickly made and Sven relaxed. He has been tensed for the passed week. I wonder what's with him? Oh well, can't be too bad.

"So that's what happened." said Sven, once Kate explained us what happened.

"Now, all we need is the official version from Conner." I added, nodding.

I had a feeling some things were not right. All the Pokémon were tensed, worst than Sven. I would talk to my mom later about it. I walked over to Sakura and she greeted me, as if she hadn't lost her memory.

"So, what did Kellyn do this time, to upset Crystal?" I asked, as I turned to look at the others.

They all looked nervous. Kate pointed at Sven and I nodded. I knew it had to do with Pokémorphs. If that wasn't the case, they would just blurt it out.

"How do you know he did something, Wendy? Who said it wasn't anyone else?" exclaimed Sven, surprising everyone.

Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't know, we are Pokémorphs. Well, he is just being himself, I guess.

"Not this time, he didn't." answered Ben, "Sakura just has a big mouth."

Kate punched him and it set Ben's face directly into the floor.

"I'm not even going to ask." sighed Sven, shrugging.

I also wonder if he actually cares about anyone else than himself. Oh well, what can I do about it?

Not two seconds later, we saw Akiro and Akihiko burst into the room. The Axew stayed by the door, while the small Umbreon ran to Sakura. Not long after them, Conner appeared in the doorway, completely soaked.

"What happened to you, Conner? You took a quick bath before coming here?" asked Sven, laughing at him.

_**Conner**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

I stared at the people gathered around the room, but my focus was only until on Sakura who was awake and well, as the voice of the person who said was her father had told me, until Sven opened his mouth and made the worst joke ever. I turned to him and I could feel that my gaze had lost all of its worry, the only thing keeping me going until I turned away from the source of the worry, and become dead which made Sven gasp.

"Sven? Conner?" I heard Wendy call. "What's wrong?"

I turned my gaze to her and it was her turn to gasp. I felt Akihiko brush against me and Akiro clutch back to my leg as hard as she could and I looked down to both of them and smiled softly to reassure them. Akihiko stared at me clearly telling he didn't believe me and he turned away from me and jumped onto Sakura's bed trying to curl up next to her. I felt Akiro snuggle into my leg so I bent down picked her up, still not saying anything or looking anywhere else than my partner pokémon.

"What are you doing you runt, get off my bed!"

I looked up and Akihiko was standing and growling at Sakura.

_**Akihiko P.O.V.**_

Did she call me a runt? Did she call that? She swore she wouldn't say it again. I remember perfectly what I told her, if she dared. I charged my attack, not too strong and launched it at her face.

"_I told you to never call me a runt, again! Or I would Shadow Ball your ass!__"_I yelled, knowing only a handful of people would understand.

_**Conner**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe that Sakura had dared to call Akihiko a runt again after that last incident where she swore she would never call him that, but apparently she didn't remember either because she was pissed she was in the infirmary or because the fall had made her forget.

"Akihiko, enough," I snapped, surprising myself and everyone so badly that Akihiko stopped growling and turned to me. I turned to the bed-ridden Sakura and asked, "Who am I and what am I to you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Vipera**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes slowly. _'__What happened?__'_I thought, sitting up.

"Finally. I thought you were going to sleep for the rest of the day." said Solona, helping me up, "You seemed pretty troubled by what happened, that Minun decided to knock you out."

I look at the Pokémon. He was looking at the floor, guiltily.

"I'm sure I was hyperventilating. Minun only knocked me out faster. I always become unconscious, when I hyperventilate. I was probably stressing him, too." I explained, petting Minun, "I'm not mad at Minun for doing what he did."

"Yet, he'll have to be punished. Maybe not severely, but still punished." replied Solona, as she took Minun into her arms, "And talking about Lunick, does any of you know where he is?"

Rhythmi and Summer, both, shook their heads.

"Has any of you have any news from Oblivia, by any chance?" I asked, sitting in my Operator chair, getting over my emotions.

"Well, right after you were knocked out, we somehow got in contact with Nika." answered Solona, glaring at Minun, "We told her what happened and she convinced Murph to bring her to Almia."

I looked down at my keyboard and giggled. It took Rhythmi a second, but then understood and started laughing.

"Ever since I know her I have been trying to match her up with Murph and she keeps denying it. Just like Kate, Crystal, Sakura, Summer, Solona and Linda." explained Rhythmi.

"And you." added Summer.

"And Opera." continued Solona.

I saw Rhythmi blush and I was sure I was blushing, too. We all stayed quiet for a while, until Summer said, "It has been a while since we heard from Nika and Murph. And they should be at least half way."

"Yeah. I'm surprised too, that Murph or Nika haven't called." exclaimed Rhythmi.

"Hey girls!" yelled Keith, out of nowhere.

I sighed and hit my head on my keyboard. 'He knows exactly when not to appear. Yet, he is never there when you need him.'

"What do you want, Keith?" I asked, with my head still on the keyboard.

"Nothing." replied Keith.

There was a moment of silence and he added, "Does any one know where Kate went?"

"Infirmary!" we all yelled at him.

"Thanks." he said, disappearing down the stairs.

We all sweatdropped.

"Can anyone be more random than him?" I asked.

"Sven." all the girls replied.

"Oh yeah. True." I mumbled.

_**Summer**__**'**__**s P.O.V. **_

Okay. That was too random, even for Keith. Well, if you consider what is happening right now, you could say the day can get weirder.

"So, how do you contact Murph, who's on a boat, in the middle somewhere between Almia and Oblivia?" asked Solona.

We both turned to Vipera and Rhythmi. After all, they are the Top Operators here.

"If I remember right, there is a radio on the boat so that the Headquarters could contact the Union." answered Opera.

"If Nika repaired it like we asked." added Rhythmi.

We all sweatdropped. We all knew that Nika was easily distracted by other things to repair and sometimes forgets, completely, about the things she was suppose to repair. I remember the time when she was suppose to fix my Styler, yet I found her fiddling with 'I don't know what' and she had completely forgot about my Styler. I still got it repaired, after I spent my whole day off watching her. I was suppose to go on a stroll with Ben, since it was also his day off. You better not get any idea. Ben and me are just friends. Maybe.

"I'll give it a try. But like I know Nika, she probably fixed it." said Vipera, typing on her keyboard.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because I'm sure Murph watched her work on the radio." Opera replied.

I sighed. When Rand isn't bugging me about Ben, he's bugging Nika about Murph. I wonder if Rand bugs the guys about it or does he have a plot with Leanne? Forget that.

"Hey Murph, come in." said Opera, getting a connection.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving closer.

"I'm getting a positive response, but no one answers." exclaimed Vipera.

"Try again. Murph could be watching Water Pokémon out on the deck." I replied.

All the girls looked at me. I added, "What? Murph has a bad habit of leaving his post and go watch the Pokémon swim around the boat."

Rhythmi rolled her eyes and said, "And I thought you had a thing for Ben."

My face started burning. Yes, if have a small thing for Ben. Nothing major or out of the ordinary. Okay. Okay. I do have a crush on Ben, but he is pretty cute. An he's nice, he likes to help people and is understanding.

"I don't have a thing for Murph. If I had the choice with all the guys in the Union, I would rather Ben." I blurted out.

"Did she just…" said Solona.

"I think she did." added Vipera, still trying to get someone to answer.

"Oh my go! I cant believe it! She just, unintentionally, confessed that she loves Ben!" squealed Rhythmi.

I face palmed myself, mentally.

"N-no. It isn't that way at all. I-I meant as a friend and as a partner, nothing more." I responded, my voice staggering.

"And there she goes again. Completely denying the fact that she is totally in love with Ben." sighed Vipera, "Too bad."

"Hey! How about we talk about you and Lucas? Have you confessed your feelings, yet?" I asked, making Opera look down at her keyboard, blushing.

Then, I added, "Knew it."

"How about we look for Lunick? I haven't seen him in a while." said Solona.

"Looks like someone is lonely, without her boyfriend." exclaimed Rhythmi.

Solona face matched her uniform.

She grabbed my hand and yelled, "He's not my boyfriend."

And we both left the Operation Room, against my will.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

_**Conner**__**'**__**s P.O.V. **_

"Who am I and what am I to you?" I demanded angrily for the second time and still only silence greeted my question.

Sakura just stared at me as she seemed to be thinking about the best way to answer me. Akihiko was sitting between me and Sakura's bed looking back and forth between the two of us while Akiro was running around in circles around me driving me crazy.

"Akiro enough," I snapped making her stop and fall beside Akihiko not understanding my tone. I'll have to apologize to her once I've calmed down.

Everyone's head turned towards me in shock as I was never known to be mean in any way to my partner pokémon but right now I couldn't make myself care of their opinion nor of the fact that they could report me even if it was the first time I was in any way mean to a pokémon or person.

"Sakura, who am I and what am I to you?" I asked for the third time and Sakura shook her head. "I've had enough, if you can't remember or won't tell me then say so and I shall drop it, but don't expect me to come running if you're ever in trouble again."

The silence was only broken by a few gasps and Akiro and Akihiko whining as if telling me to not do anything rash or stupid. Sakura shook her head again which pissed me off to no end. I shot one last look at everyone in the room and stalked out and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Hey Conner, is Kate with Sakura?" asked Keith just as I reached the stairs.

I glared at him and he whimpered which is pretty weird for Keith, I grunted which he hopefully took as an affirmative and stormed off from the Union and as soon as I was outside the first thing I saw a black dot on the horizon.

_**Akiro P.O.V**_

He's so stupid and mean. He didn't have to snap at me like that. And he's going to do his stupid head again. We are just worried about him, me and Akihiko. We want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or rash and get himself hurt, like last time (explained in a special chapter).

_**Akihiko**__**'**__**s P.O.V. **_

Fucking idiot. He is the stupidest person I ever met, excepted maybe Keith and Sven. He shouldn't have ran off, that dumb ass. She would have gotten her memories back if he hadn't ran off like that or made that promise he won't be able to keep. Oh Arceus how stupid could he be. He just doesn't get the vibes, he just doesn't get the vibes. That would be what she would have said if this had happened before she lost her memories.

"He just doesn't get the vibes does he," I heard from the bed.

_**Keith**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate. Rhythmi! Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Oh, what was I thinking about? Kate! Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate. What fuck Conner. Kate! Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate.

SLAM!….. ow…. Wall.. KATE!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Kate P.O.V. **_

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Keith, not now. Go away. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh shit, dad getting interested. Noooo!

_**Zekrom P.O.V. **_

What the fuck. Who just did and said that? Well, might as well go see.

"I'll go investigate." I said, walking towards the door.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Kate was a little too stressed, as if I was going to discover a terrible secret. I opened the door and looked around. There was nothing. Then, I heard some moaning coming from the floor. I looked down at the floor. I saw a humanoid figure. It was that thing that hit the wall AND called out my daughter's name. The thing sat up and the light finally revealed his features. He was human, after all. I didn't know humans could be stupid enough to hit a wall.

"Mind explaining what you are doing young boy?" I asked, having a feeling that I won't like the answer.

"Oh hi. Sorry if I disturbed anything. I just hit the wall." he replied.

"I asked you a question." I responded.

I just met him and he was already getting on my nerves.

"Oh yeah. I was looking for Kate. Do you know where she is?" questioned the boy.

Okay, he is really getting on my nerves.

_**Kate P.O.V.**_

"Keith!" I yelled, startling my dad.

"You know this idiot?" he replied.

"Um, yeah. He's my Ranger partner. He's name is Keith." I answered, face palming.

Great. I totally wanted my dad to know him. He probably already got on his nerves. Great, just great.

"So, that's him." said my dad, with a neutral voice.

"Dad! He doesn't know about 'you know what'. He's completely oblivious about it." I replied, before my dad could fry him, on the spot.

"Kate, don't use too many long and complicated words. You know I can't understand half of what you're saying." whined Keith, still sitting on the floor.

"I think it was her point, Keith." added Wendy.

"Keith, up on your feet now!" I exclaimed, making Keith jump to his feet.

I never realized he was that tall. He was the same height as my dad. Wow and he used to be a shorty, in Ranger School (explained in a special chapter). I think my exclamation startled everyone, even my dad. I'm sure my eyes even flashed red. Great, one other thing I got to explain to Keith, if he even realized it or even saw it.

"Kate, your eyes flashed red, again. Mind calming down a little." said, innocently, Keith.

Okay, since when does he know that my eyes flash red when I'm mad? Everyone gave him a weird glance.

"What? Haven't any of you realized it? When she gets mad, her eyes flash red. How do you think I spare myself getting beat up every five seconds?" added Keith, uncomfortable from all the stares.

I had to hold myself, so my mouth wouldn't drop open. Okay, I would understand if anyone, even Sven, realized it, but Keith, of all people that doesn't know we're Pokémorphs, he realized it. Man, who are you and what have you done with the real Keith?

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Keith?" asked Ben, almost reading my mind.

Let's just hope for his life that he didn't read my mind, because he won't live to tell the tale.

_**Reshiram**__**'**__**s P.O.V. **_

I couldn't hold myself anymore, I burst out laughing. I laughed so loud that I swear I could cover any noise, even the sound of thunder. My gosh was that funny. I calmed myself just in time to see Lunick arrive at the door, along with his father. Kind of weird. They were both panting and looked worried, and on top of that nervous, the moment they saw everyone. By everyone, I mean people who don't know about Pokémorphs.

"We got big problems!" yelled Lunick.

"Extremely big problems!" exclaimed Deoxys.

After that I didn't understand a thing. Kellyn. Zekrom. Flying. Attack. Angry. Those were the only words I could place out of the mumbles they were saying. I turned to look at Kate.

"I had a feeling something was off." simply said Kate, walking towards the door, "I got to say he can be really stupid sometimes. Sometimes I ask myself what he would do without me."

"Let go help him then." added Ben.

"I'm coming." said Sven.

"Me too!" exclaimed Keith.

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

"Oh hell no! You two are staying here!" yelled all the Pokémon and Pokémorphs.


End file.
